runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Morytania
Morytania to średniej wielkości położone królestwo na wschód od Misthalinu, rządzone przez wampiry z Lordem Drakanem i jego rodziną na czele. Stolicą królestwa jest Zamek Drakanów, skąd rodzina zarządza państwem. Opis Morytania jest jedną z najbardziej ponurych krain Gielinor. Krajobraz królestwa składa się wyłącznie z bagien i gór. Patrząc naokoło ciężko jest dostrzec jakąkolwiek przyrodę nieprzystosowaną do dużej wilgoci w powietrzu. Ponura przestrzeń jest rządzona przez wampiry, które podbiły ten region w Drugiej Erze. Oprócz tego, Morytanię zamieszkują też wilkołaki oraz ludzie. Do krainy można się dostać jedynie po ukończeniu misji Priest In Peril. Miasta i miejscowości *Canifis Canifis to wioska zamieszkana w całości przez wilkołaki. Położona jest na północy kraju, niedaleko na wschód od Świątyni Paterdomus. W mieście znajduje się bank, tawerna, sklep mięsny oraz wypychacz zwierzyny (taxidermist). Mieszkańcy są niezbyt życzliwi w stosunku do podróżników, w szczególności ludzi. Wilkołaki płacą krwisty podatek wampirom z własnej woli - uważają go za dobrą cenę za ochronę przed "inwazją" z zachodu. *Port Phasmatys Port Phasmatys to jedyny port w północno-wschodniej Morytanii. Zamieszkują go wyłącznie duchy. Stało się tak, gdy Lord Drakan zażądał od mieszkańców płacenia tzw. krwistego podatku. Wówczas oni zwrócili się do Necrovarusa - kapłana ze wschodu o ratunek. Zbudował on wtedy Ectofuntus - dziwną świątynię w kształcie wieży wykorzystującą ektoplazmę, która uratowała mieszkańców portu od podatku, tworząc magiczną barierę, uniemożliwiająca wampirom dostanie się do środka. Jej zbudowanie poskutkowało też niemożnością wydostania się ze środka mieszkańców, przez co zaczęli ginąć jeden po drugim. Nawet ich dusze, nie mogąc wydostać się z bariery, pozostaną tam do końca świata. *Burgh de Rott Burgh de Rott to jedyne pozostałe miejsce w królestwie, gdzie rządzą ludzie. Leży na południu kraju. Ta niewielka wioska jest jedynym (poza Port Phasmatys) miejscem nie płacącym krwistego podatku. Mieszkańcy żyją tam w nieustannym strachu przed odkryciem wioski przez wampiry. Wioska jest niemalże całkowicie zdezelowana, gracz pomaga w jej odbudowie w misji In Aid of The Myreque. *Meiyerditch Meiyerditch to największe miasto Gielinor zarówno pod względem budynków w mieście, jak i mieszkańców. Miasto znajduje się w Regionie Sanguinesti na południowym-wschodzie Morytanii. Miasto jest jednym wielkim gettem, w którym wampiry trzymają ludzi wyłącznie dla ich krwi. Warunki sanitarne w mieście są okropne - wszystkie domy są ciasno ułożone i w tragicznym stanie. Większość obywateli wykazuje objawy białaczki i później umiera z głodu lub choroby. Podróżowanie po Meiyerditch jest bardzo utrudnione - trzeba korzystać z tajemnych przejść, skakać przez dachy, a nawet przechodzić przez tunele. *Darkmeyer Darkmeyer to bez wątpienia najważniejsze miasto regionu. Jest ono zamieszkane wyłącznie przez wampiry. miasto podzielone jest na trzy sektory, które są zamieszkiwane przez przedstawicieli wampirzej niższej, średniej i wyższej klasy. W środkowej części miasta znajduje się drzewo Blisterwood, które jest zdolne do unicestwienia całej rasy panującej. Jest ono więc pilnie strzeżone, gdyż wampiry nie były zdolne do zniszczenia drzewa w żaden sposób. *Mort'ton Mort'ton to mała wioska położona w południowej Morytanii, niedaleko Burgh de Rott. Niegdyś, jej mieszkańcy specjalizowali się we wszystkim, co nawiązywało do śmierci - byli znani z m.in swoich ceremonii pogrzebowych. Jednakże, wiatr przywiał do wioski chmurę toksycznych dla ludzi substancji, pochodzących prawdopodobnie z Regionu Sanginesti, która wywołała u ludzi dziwną chorobę, która zamieniła ich w zombi. Mieszkańcy wioski chodzą w dziwny sposób, a podczas rozmowy nie są w stanie powiedzieć nic sensownego. Właśnie także z powodu tej choroby, Mort'ton jest wolne od podatku dla wampirów, gdyż ich krew okazała się trująca dla rasy rządzącej. Pozostałe miejsca *Bagna Mort Myre Bagna Mort Myre zajmują dużą część powierzchni Morytanii. Są one zamieszkane przez Ghasty - niewidzialne duchy, których magia sprawia, że każde jedzenie w Twoim plecaku gnije. W jaki sposób zapobiec atakom dowiadujemy się w misji Nature Spirit. Oprócz tego, Mort Myre zamieszkuje wiele rodzajów ślimaków. Aby dostać się z Canfis do Mort'ton trzeba przejść bardzo długą drogę przez te niebezpeczne bagna. *Nawiedzony las Nawiedzony las leży pomiędzy Canifis, a Portem Phasmatys. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczne miejsce (dla graczy o niższych poziomach), gdyż jest zamieszkane przez pijawki i wampiry, na szczęście te najniższego szczebla. Należy uważać, przechodząc obok wody, gdyż na jej brzegach ukrywają się silniejsze wampiry, mogące zaatakować znienacka. *Cmentarz Cmentarz w Morytanii leży pomiędzy Nawiedzonym lasem, a Zamkiem Drakanów. Zamieszkuje go potężny wampir Dessous, którego pokonujemy w misji Desert Treasure. Oprócz tego, nie ma tu innych atrakcji. *Lasy Burgh de Rott Patrząc na mapę, można też zauważyć zalesioną przestrzeń pomiędzy Burgh de Rott, a murami Meiyerditch. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczny las zamieszkany przez wszystkie odmiany wampirów, które najwyraźniej są bardzo głodne i tylko czekają, aż ofiara się do nich pofatyguje. Ich występowanie w lesie to główna przyczyna strachu mieszkańców Burgh de Rott. *Abandoned Mine Jest to kopalnia położona nad brzegiem Rzeki Salve, na zachód od Burgh de Rott. Jest ona zamieszkana głównie przez duchy ludzi zmarłych tam z głodu z powodu zamknięcia kopalni. Odkryto bowiem tam powstanie kryształów po zmieszaniu skał z wodą rzeki - mają one bardzo potężne działanie przeciwko wszelkim wampirom. Dzieje się tu większość misji Haunted Mine. en:Morytania nl:Morytania no:Morytania es:Morytania fi:Morytania pt:Moritânia Kategoria:Regiony Kategoria:Morytania